


La petite fille au ruban bleu

by Listelia



Series: Les Passeurs d'Âmes [5]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Barrie, Childhood Friends, Cuillère, First Meetings, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Hogwarts Express, Terrence Swanson, Wendy Philips
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-07
Updated: 2018-12-07
Packaged: 2019-09-13 20:30:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16899381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Listelia/pseuds/Listelia
Summary: Elle n'a même pas lu sa propre lettre de Poudlard.Elle ne sait rien du pensionnat où on l'expédie contre son gré, juste parce qu'elle est "différente". Elle veut seulement faire partie d'une équipe de rugby et être aimée. Elle est seule, perdue, effrayée.Puis un drôle de garçon blond lui parle de magie et de Quidditch. Puis un garçon timide aux yeux verts pose sur ses genoux un furet malade.Et sa vie commence.





	La petite fille au ruban bleu

L'épaisse fumée blanche de la locomotive noyait le quai de la gare dans un brouillard un peu irréel, percé par les rayons clairs du soleil.

\- En voiture, en voiture ! criait une voix impatiente dans le brouhaha des conversations d'enfants et d'adultes qui s'entrecroisaient de tous côtés.

La petite fille se tenait très droite, sa main dans celle de l'homme dont la tête dépassait la foule et qui portait une malle sur son épaule comme un léger balluchon.

Un gros ruban bleu retenait les longues anglaises châtain qui retombaient sur ses épaules. Elle portait une robe d'organdi pervenche, avec de la dentelle en col rond et au bord de ses manches, des socquettes blanches très propres et des chaussures vernis noir ornées d'une fleur en argent sur la boucle.

\- C'est l'heure de partir, dit-elle gravement.

L'homme acquiesça. Il avait une horrible cicatrice qui partait de son oreille gauche et traversait de part en part son crâne couperosé, contrastant étrangement avec l'élégance de son costume de tweed.

Il sortit d'une de ses poches un sac en papier kraft bien plié et de l'autre un thermos, et les donna à l'enfant.

\- Voici votre déjeuner. Le cuisinier a fait votre sandwich préféré, bacon et marmite, et Nanette a rajouté du lait de soja dans votre thé. Je vais mettre vos bagages dans le train. Est-ce que vous avez bien votre billet ?

La petit fille mit le sachet et le thermos dans son petit sac à dos et montra le carton épinglé sur le devant de sa robe.

\- Oui, je l'ai, répondit-elle. "Merci, Barrie."

Elle attendit sagement sur le quai que l'homme revienne, observant les autres enfants et les parents qui leur disaient au-revoir dans le fracas des chariots, le chuintement de la locomotive et les piaillements des animaux en cage.

À quelques pas d'elle, un homme grand et roux embrassa une autre petite fille sur le front et recula en posant sa main sur l'épaule d'un garçon de neuf ans qui lui ressemblait beaucoup.

\- Est-ce que tu as ton gilet ? demanda la dame aux cheveux châtains retenus en chignon qui se tenait à côté d'eux avec un sourire ému. "Tu n'as rien oublié ?"

Elle cligna des yeux, puis serra impétueusement l'enfant contre elle.

\- Amuse-toi bien, ma chérie !

Une autre famille surgit des volutes de vapeur en leur faisant signe de la main : le père, la mère, deux garçons en pleine discussion animée et leur sœur juchée sur la pile de bagages.

La petite fille au ruban bleu sursauta quand une main se posa sur son épaule, la tirant de ses pensées.

\- Vos bagages sont dans le premier compartiment à gauche, Miss Wendy, dit gentiment l'homme au crâne balafré en s'accroupissant à côté d'elle.

\- Le monsieur a une cicatrice comme toi, dit-elle en s'appuyant légèrement contre lui et en montrant du doigt le père de famille aux cheveux noirs emmêlés qui hissait à bord du train une énorme malle ancienne, aidé par le rouquin aux larges épaules. "Tu crois qu'il l'a eu aussi en combattant un crocodile ?"

Le majordome eut un rire profond (c _'était un coup de sabre reçu en Afrique quand il était légionnaire, mais il préférait entretenir la légende du combat avec le crocodile_ ).

\- J'en doute, Miss Wendy. On la voit à peine. Il s'agit sûrement d'un chat qui l'a griffé. Il faut que vous montiez dans le train, maintenant. C'est presque l'heure.

Wendy leva ses grands yeux gris vers l'horloge sur le mur de briques et soupira. Elle lança un dernier regard d'envie vers la dame aux cheveux châtains qui se tamponnait les yeux en souriant aux enfants penchés par la fenêtre.

\- J'aimerais bien que Miss Moira soit ici… murmura-t-elle d'une toute petite voix en pressant ses mains l'une contre l'autre. "Ou papa…"

L'homme rectifia le nœud du ruban bleu dans les cheveux de l'enfant.

\- Monsieur travaille dans la City depuis très tôt ce matin, il ne pouvait pas venir, vous le savez bien. Quant à Madame, elle est très fatiguée depuis la naissance des jumeaux.

_Il hésita_.

\- Et rappelez-vous que vous devez l'appeler _maman_ , maintenant, Miss Wendy.

La petite fille hocha la tête.

\- Oui, Barrie, souffla-t-elle.

Son menton tremblait, mais elle crispa les lèvres et aucune larme ne coula sur sa joue.

\- Les vacances seront bientôt là, dit le majordome au crâne rasé en la soulevant dans ses bras et en la posant sur la marche grillagée du train. "Vous n'allez pas voir le temps passer."

Elle renifla, remontant bravement le menton. Il lui caressa la joue et sourit encore. Son crâne était chauve, mais ses sourcils blonds broussailleux compensaient son manque de cheveux, tellement fournis qu'ils tombaient un peu sur ses yeux bleu pâle encourageants.

\- Peut-être qu'ils ont une équipe de rugby dans cette école magique… vous pourriez demander à en faire partie ! Madame et Nanette ne gronderont pas, elles n'auront pas à laver vos vêtements couverts de boue.

L'horloge se mit à sonner, résonnant dans toute la gare et faisant envoler une douzaine de pigeons. Le sifflet retentit, strident.

\- Tu vas me manquer, Barrie ! gémit la petite fille en jetant ses bras autour du cou de l'homme une dernière fois.

\- Au revoir, Miss Wendy. Pensez à toutes ces aventures merveilleuses et à toutes ces belles choses que vous allez apprendre... N'ayez pas peur, tout se passera bien.

Il défit l'étreinte tout doucement, la fit reculer et ferma la lourde porte d'acier rouge.

La locomotive jeta son hululement plaintif et le _Poudlard Express_ s'ébranla lentement, dans un nuage d'épaisse vapeur blanche.

\- Au-revoir ! Au-revoir ! criaient des voix joyeuses de partout, et des mains s'agitaient dans tous les sens, aux fenêtres et sur le quai de la gare.

Wendy se battit contre le loquet sans parvenir à ouvrir la fenêtre. Avec un sanglot étouffé, elle colla son visage contre la vitre.

Elle eut encore le temps d'apercevoir la haute silhouette du majordome, dont les épaules massives et la tête chauve dépassaient largement au-dessus de la foule, puis le train s'engouffra bruyamment dans un tunnel, emportant avec lui le chapeau d'une dame.

Retenant ses larmes à grand 'peine, elle s'assit sur la banquette usée et enleva son petit sac à dos qu'elle posa à côté d'elle. Il flottait comme une vague odeur de vinaigre et d'oignons frits dans le compartiment. La vitre était sale, noircie par la fumée à l'extérieur et maculée de traces de doigts à l'intérieur. Il restait un peu de buée là où elle s'était appuyée.

Elle prit une grande inspiration et essuya ses yeux. Elle défit le ruban bleu qui retenait ses cheveux avec soulagement et mit du désordre dans les anglaises soigneusement enroulées. Elle n'était pas très grande et ses pieds ne touchaient pas le sol. Une de ses socquettes avait glissé et il y avait un peu de poussière au bout de sa chaussure noire vernie.

Elle se sentait un peu mieux.

\- Je peux entrer ? demanda une voix amicale.

Elle tourna la tête vers la porte et acquiesça timidement après un instant de réflexion.

Le garçon blond avec des lunettes rondes qui était appuyé contre le chambranle décroisa les bras et s'avança vers elle en lui tendant la main.

\- Salut, dit-il avec un sourire chaleureux. "Moi c'est Terrence. J'ai onze ans. Et toi ?"

Elle serra ses doigts pleins d'encre, encore un peu sur la défensive.

\- Je m'appelle Wendy Philips. Moi aussi, je suis en première année.

Il s'assit sans façons sur la banquette en face d'elle, fit sauter ses chaussures en appuyant des orteils sur ses talons, et remonta ses genoux contre lui.

\- On va à Poudlard, dit-il d'un ton réjoui, comme s'il n'arrivait pas à réprimer son excitation. "On va faire de la _magie_ ! Tu te rends compte ? C'est pas un rêve, c'est _pour de vrai_ !"

Un drôle d'épi s'agitait sur sa tête, comme une antenne.

Wendy sourit malgré elle.

\- Ah, dit joyeusement le garçon comme s'il n'avait attendu que cela.

Il se mit à siffloter, examina le filet qui retenait la malle, tripota quelque chose sur l'appui de la fenêtre.

\- Est-ce qu'il y en a… _d'autres_ , dans ta famille ? Des sorciers ? demanda la petite fille avec précaution, ses mains pressées l'une contre l'autre dans le pli de sa robe.

Terrence se tourna de nouveau vers elle.

\- Nope, dit-il avec entrain. "J'suis le premier ! Un moldu pure souche ! Mes parents sont un peu sous le choc, mais je crois qu'ils sont contents quand même ! Et toi ? Tu as des frères et sœurs à Poudlard ?"

Elle fit lentement non de la tête.

\- Je suis fille unique…

Quelque chose d'apeuré passa dans ses grands yeux gris et elle ajouta précipitamment :

\- Enfin, j-j'ai deux petits frères. Mais je ne sais pas s'ils vont aller à Poudlard ! C'est juste des bébés…

Terrence hocha le menton sans cesser de l'observer d'un drôle d'air et elle se rencogna contre la banquette, mal à l'aise.

\- T'as une jolie robe, dit-il finalement, avant de se rasseoir et de triturer le fil au bout de sa chaussette.

Wendy ouvrit de grands yeux incrédules, puis fit la moue, fronçant une narine.

\- C'est une robe de _fille_ , marmonna-t-elle.

Le garçon éclata de rire.

\- Et t'es quoi, toi ? Un _strangulot_ ?

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est, _ça_ ? grogna la fillette, vaguement offensée.

\- Un _strangulot_. C'est un être de l'eau que l'on peut trouver dans le _Lac Noir_ , le lac qui entoure Poudlard, récita Terrence avec application. Il adressa un clin d'œil à Wendy. "Je l'ai lu dans _l'Histoire de Poudlard_. J'ai lu TOUS les livres qu'ils nous ont demandé d'acheter ! _Deux fois_. Ça va être génial, j'ai vraiment hâte d'être en cours !"

Il se leva et plongea la main dans la poche de son bermuda.

Wendy lâcha un petit couinement en voyant sortir sa baguette.

\- Tu ne vas pas faire de la magie, _quand même_ , bredouilla-t-elle.

Terrence plia un sourcil. Il réfléchit quelques instants, puis se rassit et posa délicatement la tige de bois à côté de lui sur le tissu défraîchi de la banquette.

\- Tu as peur ? demanda-t-il doucement.

Ses yeux bleus la regardaient avec gentillesse derrière ses lunettes rondes. Wendy déglutit. Elle croisa les bras.

\- Non, _pas du tout_ , riposta-t-elle, butée.

\- Tu n'as pas envie d'aller à Poudlard ?

Wendy jeta un regard éperdu autour d'elle et, comme il n'y avait personne pour l'aider, elle s'enfonça plus profondément dans le dossier de la banquette, arquant ses fins sourcils noirs, les lèvres serrées.

 - Je n'ai pas envie de te parler, lança-t-elle.

Terrence ne souriait plus. Il avait l'air peiné et, si son cœur n'avait pas battu si fort de peur et de colère, elle se serait sentie désolée pour lui.

\- Est-ce que tu as un peu regardé tes affaires de classe ? Ça ne t'a pas donné envie d'en savoir plus ? Et le _Chemin de Traverse_ ? C'est vraiment cool, une fois qu'on s'est habitué à la façon bizarre dont ils s'habillent. Avec mes parents, on y est allés plusieurs fois, et…

\- _Plusieurs_ fois ! souffla Wendy, ébahie.

Le garçon blond sembla rasséréné d'avoir entendu sa voix.

\- Oui. Une fois qu'on sait comment entrer au _Chaudron Baveur_ , il suffit de passer l'arcade avec un sorcier qui s'y rend. Ou demander à quelqu'un de nous ouvrir.

\- Je n'y suis allée qu'une seule fois, pour choisir ma baguette, dit Wendy qui semblait s'être enhardie. "Le monsieur n'a pas voulu en vendre une à Barrie, il a dit que je devais venir moi-même."

Terrence écarquilla les yeux à son tour.

\- Tu n'as pas fait tes courses de fournitures scolaires ?

La fillette haussa les épaules.

\- Miss Mo… _maman_ a dit que ce n'était pas un endroit _comme il faut_ , expliqua-t-elle d'un ton résigné. "Elle n'était pas très contente que je sois inscrite à Poudlard, mais papa a décidé que j'irai, alors… mais je n'ai pas eu le droit de toucher à mes livres jusqu'à aujourd'hui."

Elle adressa un regard d'excuse au garçon qui la fixait d'un air sidéré.

\- Est-ce que… est-ce que Poudlard est si _merveilleux_ que ça ? demanda-t-elle d'une petite voix inquiète. "Barrie a dit que je serais mieux là-bas qu'à _Chelthenham Ladies College_ et que personne ne dirait rien si je me trompais dans les bonnes manières… Il n'y a pas d'équipe de rugby pour les jeunes filles à _Chelthenham Ladies College_ , alors je n'avais pas envie d'y aller de toute façon, mais…"

Terrence se mordilla la lèvre. Il y avait quelque d'à la fois amusé et consterné dans son regard.

\- Eh bien, il n'y a pas _non plus_ d'équipe de rugby à Poudlard, techniquement, dit-il enfin. "Mais il y a le _Quidditch_ , et ça a l'air d'être un sport formidable", s'empressa-t-il d'ajouter en voyant s'assombrir le visage de la fillette. "En tout cas, c'est sûr que tu vas aimer. La magie, c'est génial. Et tu n'as pas besoin de savoir ce qu'est un strangulot, on ne les étudie qu'en troisième ou en quatrième année, donc c'est pas grave. Tu vas être une super sorcière, t'inquiète pas."

Il afficha son air le plus réjoui, le plus rassurant, le plus chaleureux.

Et Wendy lui offrit un sourire fragile.

_Un très –_ _très_ _– joli sourire._

La porte s'ouvrit avec un glissement étouffé.

\- Est-ce qu'on peut s'asseoir ici pendant un moment ? demanda la voix d'un garçon. "Mon frère a commencé une bataille de dragées dans notre compartiment et on n'a pas envie de finir borgnes."

\- Ou peinturlurés, ajouta la fille qui l'accompagnait d'un air pincé.

Elle portait déjà les robes de l'école et ses cheveux vénitiens étaient noués en queue de cheval. Il y avait un énorme livre sous son bras.

Wendy se poussa contre la fenêtre en la regardant avec attention.

C'était la fille du quai de la gare, celle que sa mère embrassait avant de la quitter.

Elle se posa près de la porte après leur avoir adressé un sourire distrait, puis se replongea dans son bouquin.

\- Bonjour, je m'appelle Albus, dit le garçon en s'asseyant à côté de Wendy.

Ses cheveux noirs emmêlés tombaient en désordre sur ses yeux d'un vert émeraude. Il avait l'air un peu timide et tenait dans ses bras un chiffon qui sentait mauvais.

\- Est-ce que le furet va mieux ? demanda Terrence avant que Wendy ne puisse poser de question. "Cuillère, c'est ça ?"

Albus le fixa, interloqué, pendant quelques secondes, puis son visage s'éclaira.

\- Oh ! Tu es le garçon qui était dans la boutique…

Il jeta un coup d'œil autour de lui.

\- Ton hibou… ?

\- Il est dans le compartiment en face, répondit Terrence. "Avec un garçon qui s'appelle Craig Finnigan et qui a apporté des barres de céréales qui explosent. Grosdur a l'air d'adorer le spectacle."

Wendy examina pensivement le nez rosâtre du furet qui dépassait du chiffon.

\- Il est malade ?

\- Oui, dit Albus. "Mais il va un peu mieux, maintenant. Hier il a grimpé sur une étagère de ma chambre et il a grignoté l'aile de la maquette d'avion que mon grand-père m'a donnée à Noël. Euh. Un avion est un…"

\- Je _sais_ ce qu'est un avion, interrompit Wendy, un peu vexée.

\- Albus vient d'une famille de sorciers, expliqua Terrence avec bonne humeur. "D'habitude les gens ne comprennent pas quand on parle de choses moldues."

\- Ah, dit seulement la petite fille.

Et elle se tut en se tournant vers la vitre, croisant de nouveau les bras après avoir remis à la hâte le ruban bleu dans ses cheveux.

Le train roulait à travers la campagne, maintenant, et le ciel était devenu gris. De grosses gouttes s'écrasèrent sur la vitre, puis se mirent à tracer de longues rigoles. De la brume se levait sur les collines. Les garçons bavardaient dans son dos, à mi-voix, comme pour ne pas déranger la fille qui lisait.

Wendy se demandait s'il pleuvait aussi à Londres.

Barrie était sûrement rentré à la maison. Peut-être était-il dans le jardin, sous son grand parapluie kaki, ses Wellies aux pieds, en train d'inspecter le chêne centenaire…

Miss Moira ( _elle se corrigea mentalement : "maman"_ ) devait être dans la Nursery, assise dans le grand fauteuil d'osier blanc, vêtue de la robe de chambre de soie rose qui lui donnait l'air d'une princesse. Peut-être qu'elle tenait dans ses bras l'un des deux bébés si mignons, blotti contre elle, un poing minuscule fermé sur une des longues boucles noires de la jeune femme…

Nanette allait sûrement apporter le biberon – les jumeaux demandaient très souvent à manger – et le petit chéri boirait goulument, pendant que la boîte à musique jouerait sa chanson mélancolique.

La gorge de Wendy se noua.

Elle aurait bien voulu tenir un des bébés joufflus sur ses genoux et lui donner son déjeuner, mais elle avait toujours les mains sales ou c'était l'heure d'une leçon de piano…

Et comme elle aurait souhaité que sa belle-mère l'embrasse sur le front et lui sourit comme elle le faisait au-dessus des berceaux tendus de dentelle…

Peut-être que lorsqu'elle saurait faire des choses magiques – de belles choses, comme celles dont avait parlé le vendeur de baguettes – elle pourrait… elle serait…

\- Wendy ?

Elle sursauta et se cogna le front sur la tête d'Albus en tournant la tête trop brusquement.

\- Je croyais que tu dormais, s'excusa-t-il, penaud, quand elle le foudroya du regard.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? siffla-t-elle, les yeux pleins de larmes.

Terrence leur posa chacun une main sur l'épaule, comme pour les séparer au cas où ça s'envenime.

\- On se demandait si tu voulais jouer avec nous, dit-il en montrant la banquette sur laquelle étaient éparpillées des cartes de chocogrenouille pêle-mêle avec la pioche d'un jeu de bataille.

\- Ma mère m'a appris un tour de magie moldu, dit la fille aux cheveux vénitiens qui avait abandonné son livre sur la banquette.

Ses yeux bruns pétillaient joyeusement, comme s'ils se réverbéraient sur ses taches de rousseur.

\- Je m'appelle Rose Weasley, ajouta-t-elle avec insouciance. "Et toi ? Ta robe est jolie, mais tu n'avais pas besoin de venir si endimanchée. On doit mettre nos uniformes avant de descendre du train."

Wendy la fixa pendant quelques instants. Le nœud au fond de sa gorge était tellement épais et spongieux qu'elle avait l'impression d'être sur le point de se noyer.

_Sa mère…_

La dame aux cheveux châtains souriait sur le quai de la gare. Elle embrassait sa fille et lui donnait ses derniers conseils avant de partir. Elle avait l'air envahissante et maladroite et aimante et juste exactement comme une _maman_ devait être, n'est-ce pas ?

Un sanglot s'étrangla dans le silence étonné du compartiment.

\- Wendy ? répéta Terrence, un peu inquiet.

Il n'aimait pas du tout l'expression désespérée qu'il lisait dans les grands yeux gris de la petite fille au ruban bleu.

Puis quelqu'un bougea et ce fut comme si de la chaleur se répandait doucement dans le wagon martelé par le bruit de la pluie.

\- Tiens, tu peux me tenir Cuillère pendant un moment ? dit Albus en posant dans les bras de Wendy le paquet de chiffons qui enveloppait le furet.

La fillette baissa les yeux.

Cuillère couinait faiblement, grattant un peu avec ses minuscules pattes noires et blanches.

Elle toucha la truffe tiède du bout de ses doigts, puis caressa la fourrure terne, très légèrement pour ne pas appuyer sur les os maigres qu'elle sentait sous la peau palpitante du petit animal.

\- Il a l'air content, dit Albus.

Et il s'assit à côté de Wendy, si près que leurs épaules se touchaient et que son souffle effleurait le visage de la fillette quand il se penchait pour regarder le furet.

\- Il est doux, dit enfin Wendy d'une voix un peu rauque.

Elle releva la tête et rencontra les grands yeux verts d'Albus, remplis de tendresse.

Alors elle sourit.

Et le cœur de Terrence se pinça un peu, mais il chassa ce drôle de sentiment, parce que le sourire de Wendy était très pur, très doux, _tellement sincère_.

Et que c'était le sourire qu'il voulait voir depuis le début.

Il s'assit avec eux et Rosie leur enseigna un jeu de cartes qui les fit glousser jusqu'à la fin du voyage. Puis Craig Finnigan vint les rejoindre avec Grosdur qui avait l'air un peu ivre et le temps passa à toute vitesse jusqu'au moment où le train ralentit.

Il ne pleuvait plus et, dans la nuit remplie d'étoiles, le château de Poudlard se dressait de l'autre côté du lac, mystérieux et envoûtant.

Wendy glissa sa main dans celle d'Albus et Terrence lui prit l'autre main, et elle descendit avec confiance sur le quai, aidée par les deux garçons.

La robe bleue était restée roulée en boule dans un coin du filet, dans le compartiment du train, et le ruban avait glissé sur le plancher usé.

 


End file.
